Handheld electronic devices, such as mobile communication devices, provide a number of features and applications including, for example, a phone application, media player application, mapping application, calendar application, email application, instant messaging (IM) application, text messaging application (e.g., for sending and receiving short message service (SMS) messages), and other applications. Navigation between the various features and applications of handheld electronic devices is often provided by way of graphical user interfaces (GUIs) having an icon menu. Any feature, operation, command, function or application can be represented by an icon in the icon menu. However, handheld electronic devices have relative small display screens and there are often more icons to be displayed than there is space to display them. While icons may be decreased in size, this option is limited to the extent that the icons must remain readable to the device user.
GUIs sometimes may provide limited customization of the displayed icons, typically being limited to the size of the icons and the selection of which icons are displayed and which are hidden. Some handheld electronic devices with expandable user interface screens having content which extends beyond the virtual boundary of the display screen provide for the icons displayed on the main screen of the expandable user interface screens to be configurable by the user in order to limit scrolling/expanding. However, there remains a need for improved graphical user interfaces which organize displayed icons and associated application information.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.